at dawn
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Eiji selalu berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk yang teramat panjang. [ash/eiji]. post canon eiji-centric. untuk #KarsanaKenzeira


_**at dawn**_

Banana Fish © Yoshida Akimi; _i don't take any profit, no copyright infringements are intended._

.

.

* * *

a/n1: ditulis sebagai tribute untuk ultah Kenzeira, #KarsanaKenzeira, terima kasih untuk Nairel Raslain atas kesempatannya ngadain event ini kemarin dulu, dan terima kasih untuk Kenzeira karena terlahir di dunia ini.

a/n2: post-canon, tidak ada revisi redaksional maupun isi, kalau ngaco mohon dimaklumkan.

a/n3: character study, idk. minim dialog. mungkin gaada dialog malah haha. happy reading.

.

* * *

.

[1]

Eiji menekuni dasinya di hadapan cermin, tidak benar-benar melihat pada cermin atau dasi atau pada pantulan dipan di belakangnya. Ia melihat pada wajahnya sendiri dan merasa sedikit asing. Seperti melihat pada wajah yang tak yakin ia kenali: wajah-wajah yang berlalu lalang di jalan-jalan, wajah-wajah yang terfokus pada buku di perpustakaan, wajah-wajah yang menyetel raut iba ketika menaruh buket bunga kemudian berbisik "turut berduka cita", "aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya".

Perasaan asing itu membawa perasaan lain yang sama asing di kerongkongannya, ketika ia memberikan sentuhan akhir pada simpul dasinya, memerhatikan sekali lagi wajahnya yang minim ekspresi seraya berpikir, kemanakah ia akan membawa hatinya yang hancur setelah ini.

.

[2]

Sudah begitu lama ia tidak menggenggam kamera. Jemarinya menahan beban benda itu, menjepitnya di antara dua tangan, matanya tidak berkedip; ia menahan napas. Potongan kota Massachusetts kembali terperangkap, utuh, kekal.

Eiji memegang kameranya kembali, kali ini menerawang semburat subuh di Cape Cod melalui lensanya, berusaha sekaligus tidak berusaha untuk membidik panorama hari itu. Ia mengarahkan kameranya ke segala arah seperti mencari sesuatu, seperti berharap untuk _menemukan_ sesuatu. Ia menemukannya mungkin, sepuhan pirang yang kilaunya membutakan.

Ia menahan beban yang lebih berat kali ini, di kedua tangannya (di hatinya), berusaha kembali menahan napas untuk memerangkap pirang itu. Namun bayangan akan pirang lain, yang lebih brilian, yang lebih membutakan, membuat jemarinya terlambat menekan tombol _shutter_.

.

[3]

"Dengar Eiji, kau harus tetap tenang setelah mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan."

Eiji tahu tanpa perlu mendengar.

"Ash sudah—"

Ia tahu. Ia _hanya_ tahu begitu saja.

Tapi ia tidak ingin tahu. Ia tidak pernah ingin tahu.

Ia tidak ingin mendengar.

Toh, kalimat itu pada akhirnya ia dengar, pada akhirnya ia ketahui, dan ingat. Di setiap malam ketika ia menutup mata dan pagi ketika membukanya. Di setiap detik ketika ia bernapas, hidup, sembari mengobservasi sudut-sudut tergelap New York; kota ini seolah membisikinya, mengingatkannya akan fakta itu lagi dan lagi dan lagi.

.

[4]

Eiji selalu berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk yang teramat panjang.

Bukan di bagian ketika ia membulatkan tekad untuk datang ke New York, menyewa flat murah dan mencurahkan seluruh waktu yang ia miliki untuk mengobati sakit di hatinya. Bukan di saat ia menunda-nunda kepulangannya ke Izumo, mempertaruhkan banyak hal yang ia punya kepada fotografi.

Pun mungkin bukan ketika ketukan datang melalui pintu mungilnya, ada Shin yang tak segera ia kenali kecuali caranya tersenyum dan sarkas yang familiar, ia ingin menjadikannya mimpi buruk karena Shin membawa aroma nostalgia yang ingin sekali Eiji lupakan. Tapi tidak, tapi bukan, karena ia segera tahu saat itu bahwa Shin juga sama sepertinya: terluka, berdosa.

Mimpi buruknya bukan apa yang ia temukan, tetapi apa yang _tidak_ ia temukan.

Dan Eiji masih berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk yang teramat panjang. Karena ia takut, dan ia ingin segera membuka matanya.

.

[5]

 _It's killing you, like—_

— _love._

.

[6]

Suatu kali Eiji berpikir, jika ia tidak bisa membuka matanya maka biarkanlah ia menutupnya saja, selamanya.

Tapi ia begitu pengecut, lebih dari yang selama ini Ash pikir tentangnya, dan ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan pikiran itu rapat-rapat di belakangnya. Ia tak bisa mengiris nadinya ketika kota senyap, atau menenggak pil penenang lebih dari dosis yang dokter anjurkan. Ia tak bisa mengerem laju kereta dengan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya, ia hanya akan tersedu di pojok kamarnya yang tertutup, menahan suara agar Shin di seberang ruangan tidak menduga-duga.

Ia sepengecut itu untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

(dan selemah _ini_ untuk menjalani kehidupan. Menggantungkan segala frustasi pada pikiran naif bahwa dengan hidupnya, maka Ash juga akan hidup di hatinya.)

Eiji akan tetap bertahan. Sampai kapan pun ia akan tetap bertahan.

.

[7]

Matahari belum muncul di langit ketika Eiji menenteng kameranya, menyusuri jalan, maju, berbelok, berhenti begitu menghirup asin lautan. Ia merasakan angin laut membelai pipinya, selagi ia mengangkat kameranya setinggi mata, menunggu.

Cahaya mulai berkeriapan menembus awan, menghujani lautan. Eiji membidik satu titik dengan pemandangan yang paling memukau, memerhatikannya dengan khidmat melalui lensanya yang fokus. Kali ini, Eiji tidak terlambat menekan tombol _shutter_ -nya.***

.

.

 **-** _ **fin.**_


End file.
